


On the other side of the ocean

by blackmail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore love, Love Triangles, Romance, Tears, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: I longed for him, every cell of my blood screamed for his presence, every inch of my skin yelled desperately for his touch. I craved him in every way.His chest was my home, my shelter, my heaven, where I could close my eyes in peace.My whole being ached for his whole being.But I never knew, that this heaven would someday turn into a mad hell, that'd burn me alive. Inside its crazy flames.





	On the other side of the ocean

The moment he entered she rushed over to him, her small arms wrapping around his waist, her eyes closed as few tears dropped down her chin.

Pieces of pure white jewel, as they bursted on his shirt, her nose inhaling his scent, more.and more and more till her lungs are filled. Oh! how much she loved his scent! How much she missed his warmth.

 

“Pieck!” Soft voice soothed her ears, as a fond hand lay on her head. “Pieck, dear.” The same sweet voice sent chills inside her skin. She was too emotional to even talk.

The man knew her very well, he knew how this girl was so attached to him. In a way he could never understand.

Why him? She was such a pretty young lady, many cool guys had their eyes on her, why would she pick him from all of those people? 

Her arms loosened as he carried her, like a bride and walked to the bed, he sat on the edge placing her on his lap, staring at her beautiful, big black eyes.

“Why are you crying, dear?” He asked gently, wiping her cheeks with his thumb, before he printed a small kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered, “It feels so bad without you.” She raised her hand and slowly brushed his beard, running her delicate fingers through it, adjusting her seat in his lap, so she can cup his face, “I love you.” She smiled, “so much.” 

Her warm touch, lovely actions, her bright smile, sent his heart on a plane.  
How could she do that to him? How dare she manage to break him then build him, just to break him again? 

As her fingers ran over his shoulder, the male lost it all.   
He put his glasses on the bedside table and looked at her, his blue sharp eyes penetrating her heart, making it jump against her chest violently.

“War chief.” 

A stare was all it took to get her ready and in the very damned mood, he could tell when her cute cheeks would flush with a dark shade red, and when her heavy eyelashes would cover her eyes in a lazy way, like some fancy curtains.

He flipped her and pushed her on the bed, as he started to strip off his clothes. She watched in patience as he took off his shirt, exposing his well-built chest, he was strong like a shield. So far from her fragile and soft body. He was like some armour to her, and underneath him she'd feel safe and protected.

She was wearing her night gown, that covered her up till the knees, but she did not take it off. Not like she was allowed to.

Her eyes wandered over his body, as he stood there at his glory, exposing himself to her, and she could see that he was already growing hard.

She blushed and shifted her eyes away immediately, before she realised that he was on top of her. “Still feeling shy after all this time?” His lips pressed on her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her, making her body drive up in heat, as her hands slid on his flesh, sending shivers down his spine, she was the only one who could do this to him. She was powerful in her own way.

 

“W-war chief.” She gasped.   
“What does my little princess want?” He teased, nibbling on her pulsing spot making some marks down his way.  
“AHH.kiss me!” 

Her eyes met his again, and she clinched her fists as their lips joined, his mouth was so warm.so hot...it was painful.

Every time they kissed, she would feel as if her life was being sucked out of her body.

His hands travelled down, pulling her dress up, slowly, until it reached her hips. And as soon as their bodies touched in raw, she gasped against his lips.

“Pieck. I love you.” 

 

Pieck's POV.  
____________

In that dark, blooded world of mine, that was filled with nothing but cheap destroyed souls. I was a leaf on a rotten tree, trying to dig my nails as deep as I could , so I won't fall. 

But all leaves fall, they do fall and nobody remembers them. That was pretty much my life.

Or that was what I thought. Until then.

A candle in the middle of the dark road, blazing brightly, has taken my sight and turned me blind.  
I see no dead, no war, no graves. Not anymore.  
All I see is that candle, glowing warm as if it took a ray from the sun itself and rose high and majestic. I fell on my knees and worshippeded it. I gave that candle my soul, heart and mind. It took over my life with my free own will.

And that candle, was him.

His rough hands brought my frozen skin into the heat of life. His gentle smile pulled me out of the scary tomb I was sealed in and opened my eyes to another world. A world I never knew exist.

 

And I became the fish that'd die without his ocean.


End file.
